


Truth or dare

by Anonymous



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Awkward Josh Wheeler, Eli Deserved Better, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The gang plays truth or dare (in a world where Home Depots exist in malls).
Relationships: Eli Cardashyan/Josh Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160
Collections: Anonymous





	Truth or dare

Angelica is a lot of things. One of those things happens to fall under the category of 'persuasive', which is how she got Ms Crumble, Wesley, Eli and Josh to sit in a circle on the floor of Home Depot with her to play Truth or Dare. She'd managed to make coffee to help lure them in. While Crumble didn't really take to the hot beverage, she had perked up at the promise of a live rat. Said promise, Angelica was almost certainly not keeping.

"Why are we even doing this again? This isn't another one of your schemes to dig dirt on us is it?" Eli asked sceptically.

"While that may or may not be a secondary objective, I just want to relive my childhood with a fun game that we can all play together. And bond as a tribe. And be comfortable enough with each other to share private information”

Angelica stood by this reasoning, even if she's "still ten, Angelica, you're literally living your childhood right now".

"Alright, alright, let's start" Angelica announced, surveying her competition. Wesley sat next to her in what they all assumed was some sort of Samurai psych-out pose and Crumble sat cross-legged next to him, fiddling with a large knot that seemed to be expanding in her hair. Adjacent to the Witch was Josh in the same position, then Eli with one leg knelt and the other knee up below his chin. He was right next to Angelica so he assumed he'd be picked to go first. He planned on making Wesley do something real bad.

"Do we all know the rules?" Hit with four blank faces, she huffed and continued, "players take turns picking another player. They give them the option of 'truth or dare'. They then either ask a truth- and you have to answer honestly- or give them a dare- that you have to do"

"So basically there are no good outcomes and we all lose" Wesley said, shrugging and almost losing balance from his obnoxious position.

"Sure. Wesley's got it. Let's begin"

"Crumble, truth or dare?" Eli had been right, he was picked first.  
"Umm... truth. No, dare. Wait no, truth... ok truth"  
"Have you ever eaten a kid?" Eli asked after no hesitation.  
"No!" She sounded offended, "just, parts of Josh's finger"  
Josh recoiled at the memory. She'd helped him that day but it didn't stop him having spine-chilling nightmares about the whole ordeal- nay, fiasco. In fact it was a straight-up snafu.  
"What? You weren't using it anymore”

"Eli, truth or dare?" Angelica asked menacingly, staring down the Armenian.  
"If I go with truth, you're going to ask something real twisted, so dare"  
"I dare you to burn your hoodie"  
"What? Are you kidding? This is premium Balenciarmgear shit, yo" he complained.  
"Take it off or you're burning with it" Angelica threatened, hazardously waving a lighter she'd seemingly produced out of nowhere.  
"Ugh, fine" he resigned and took it off, showing a little bit too much torso before his white shirt came down. Josh looked, then didn't know where to look, then looked again subtly. Wesley's eyes followed the Canadian suspiciously as Eli reluctantly hung his hoodie on a display washing line pole. He narrowed his eyes and frowned at the beaming Angelica before using her lighter to start a small fire on the hoodie's arm.  
It truly was a viking funeral.

"Angelica, truth or dare" Josh had been looking forward to this.  
"Truth"  
"How many people have you killed? I'm talking before the boom, after the boom, during the boom, whatever. Spill"  
For a moment, Angelica was silent, she looked almost put out, which confused every other party in the room.  
"None" she said quietly, seemingly ashamed.

"Truth or dare, Wes?"  
"Uh oh... dare?" He didn't want to risk anyone finding out about Turbo, so dare it was.  
"I dare you... to say it's ok for me to eat at least of one your appendages"  
"What the fuck? No!" Wesley jumped out of his strange sitting position in horror.  
"Uh oh, do I need to grab my Everything's-not-Gucci bag? It's got sparklers" Eli chimed in, so ready for an emergency.  
"Sorry! Sorry, I'm just hungry. Um, I dare you to actually learn the anatomy of a rooster instead of bunking off with Hoyles to throw eggs at the window"  
"You seriously still trying to teach us shit?" Wesley asked, sitting back down, "fine, ok. At least I ain't getting eaten"

"Truth or dare, Josh. Pick wisely, for I know all" Wesley knew in his very bones that he'd recited that quote wrong, but none of the others knew what he was on about anyway so it didn't matter.  
"Dare, don't want you finding out any Canadian secrets"  
"Josh, you're an idiot" Eli assured him, patting his shoulder, earning one-of-those disapproving looks from said idiot.  
"I dare you to kiss Eli"  
The room once again went silent. Even Eli was caught off-guard with that one.

After a few expectant, persuading looks, Josh turned to the other boy. Eli's face was unreadable. Josh's was starting to look sunburnt. The Canadian leant in and placed a short, chaste kiss to Eli's lips before pulling away quickly and looking back at the group.

Wesley's head was to one side, one eyebrow raised disapprovingly, "You call that a kiss? That's how you treat your grandmama, not a... fine specimen like Eli. Show some pizzaz, girl.” The accent Wesley put on during those sentences brought a large smile to Angelica’s face, spreading to Crumble soon after.

Josh hesitated, stuttering. The whole room was looking at him and he wondered whether Wesley actually wanted him to do it again. Apparently it didn't matter because Eli rolled his eyes and grabbed Josh by the back of the neck, pulling him in so their lips met again. Josh found himself relax. Eli's lips were rougher than Sam's and he didn't hate the hand on the back of his neck. Kissing Sam had always been brilliant, but... he preferred Eli? That's not meant to happen. The big rule book residing in Josh's head says that's not right. He kissed Eli back with more ease, moving his lips in tangent.

Crumble's hand came up comically to cover Angelica's disgusted facial expression with a hand over her eyes. The few seconds felt like eternity for the three begrudgingly watching.

Once the two pulled away, Eli asked "that good enough for ya, Samurai?" Still maintaining eye contact with a very flustered Josh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that might have been a scooch too much pizzaz..." Wesley held his thumb and index finger up to show the small amount between, "either way, I don't think we can beat that".

"You two should jump off the roof together, that'd beat that" Angelica replied with a huge false grin, taking off her shoe to inspect a faulty roller.

Crumble was awkwardly confused, "I feel like me being here is an HR issue, I've seen some things..."

"Come on, Crumble, don't act like you've never walked in on students getting it on in the bio lab?" Eli nudged her, making suggestive eyebrow movements that clearly evaded the teacher.

"I know for sure that Reece Appleseed and Jessica Smith got caught by Mr Gripsby in the cafeteria janitor's closet last year. Hoyles sent me an... in depth video" Wesley shuddered.

"Ugh, disgusting..." Crumble wrinkled her nose and shook her head, as if trying to dislodge a memory. The only thing that dislodged was a maggot from her hair, which she happily gobbled up.

"Aight Imma head out" Wesley announced, signifying the end of the game, and his patience with Crumble's ghoulish-ness, "gotta feed Turbo and the cannibal. With cereal, not me" he added.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pile of shit in literary form but I sure hope you enjoyed.


End file.
